During the first four years of a five year study, otological data (history information, hearing and vestibular tests, temporal bone specimens) and data related to the clinical course and treatment of renal disease (diagnosis, blood chemistries, medications given, etc.) were collected on over 500 renal patients. Longitudinal studies on hearing and vestibular function are available on over one-half of the population. Routine data collection has been stopped and the variables studied are being selected for computer storage. The data base is selected partly to answer the primary research question of incidence rate, causes and course of inner ear dysfunction in renal patients by way of formal statistical analyses. The data base is also being planned in anticipation of more specific research questions which have arisen from informal analyses of data collected, and accessory computer programs will be developed for more specific areas of interest such as: the effect of dialysis and transplant therapy on sensorineural hearing loss; results of ototoxic drug therapy in the renal patient, possible pathognomonic characteristics of sub groups of genetic ear and renal disease, etc. Findings on both general and specific research questions will be published in literature of three primary fields of interest (otolaryngology, audiology and medicine).